Hand In Hand vol III
by trishaj48
Summary: I was thinking of when my own children started school and thought this might be a good addition to vol I & II both on this site . CSI is owned by it’s writers and producers, just barrowed by me. A little smut and a little cute, hope you all enjoy.


Hand In Hand vol III

_TWO YEARS AFTER vol II ENDED_

Amy is a big girl now, she had her 6th birthday and will start 1st grade soon. Jimmy is 5 and not to sure he will like going to school.

Jimmy and Sara were sitting in the kitchen going over his name and address when Jimmy said, "Momma. I can't go to school." "You can't?" Sara said smiling at her son. "No. If I do who will be here to keep you company?" he said looking at her with the same deep blue eyes as her husbands.

Sara smiled, "Momma will have plenty to do." Shortly after Sara found out she was pregnant with Amy she left CSI to become a full time wife and mother. Gil and Sara had found a home out in the country where Sara started a small vegetable garden and where she grows flowers. Sara also did some at home computer work and helped Gil with his research.

Gil left CSI also, he went to teaching part time, working with his bee hives and writing a book on entomology. Gil thought they were living the ideal life, no schedules, nothing fast paced. Life was good. He was doing the work he loved to do and he had his sweet Sara as his wife and two beautiful children, how could life be any better?

"Are you sure you will be ok if I go to school?" Jimmy asked again. Sara smiled, "Yes dear. Momma has her flowers and her garden. They will keep me busy until my babies come home." "JAMES GILBERT GRISSOM," Jimmy said proudly in answer to his mothers question about his "big" name.

"More like Grasshopper," a small voice said from behind him. Sara smiled at her daughter, how big she had grown over the summer vacation. Jimmy turned and stuck out his tongue, "Grasshopper is Daddy's name for me, just like Butterfly is his name for you." "Yeah! Well your name will be MUD if I catch you touching my stuff again." Jimmy jumped off the chair and stared to chase his sister.

"I don't know about those two," Gil said coming up behind Sara. Gil put his arms around her and kissed her neck. A soft moan came from somewhere deep inside Sara in response to her husbands touch. "You are still the sexiest woman I know," Gil whispered in her ear, "And you still turn me on." Gil pressed himself close to her, Sara could feel his manhood starting to respond, Gil continued to nibble and kiss Sara's neck and shoulder. Sara turned to face him, "You are nothing but a dirty old man. Now stop that before you really have a problem." Gil looked at her and pretended to pout, "Later?" "Promise," Sara said kissing him.

"YUCK!" Jimmy said as he came back into the kitchen, "Kissing." Gil playfully tapped his bottom, "Someday you may not think so." "Only if he is kissing a bug," Amy said standing behind her brother. James was his father, from his blond hair and blue eyes to his love for bugs. "Yeah, well you will only kiss puppies and kitties," Jimmy said. Amy had picked up her mothers love for animals. Sara handed them each a piece if fruit, "This will hold you till lunch, now scram."

Gil laughed as his children ran out the back door, looking at Sara he said, "There will be an advantage to Grasshopper going to school." "Really? What might that be?" Sara said, a devilish smile crossing her face because she knew just what Gil was going to say. "We can make love in the middle of the living room and run around naked all day," Gil said kissing her. Sara laughed. It amazed her that after all the time they had been together it seemed they could not get enough of each other. "Go tend to your bees so I can get finished here," Sara said kissing Gil's cheek.

Later that evening Sara chased the children off to bed, "We are going to the city tomorrow, so you both need to get to bed early. Get ready and Momma and Daddy will be in to say good night." A short time later Gil and Sara went to each room and kissed their little ones good night.

Gil and Sara seldom went into the city so they made a day of it when they did go. Shopping, doctor's visits and visits to see old friends would make up the day. Such a day was planned for tomorrow. It was time for her yearly OBGYN checkup, Jimmy needed a physical for school, Amy needs to have her eyes checked and against his better judgment, Gil needed a check up too. The doctor's visits would come first followed by a visit to the CSI lab and lunch with all their friends. The day would end with a trip to the mull and grocery store.

"I think we need to turn in early too," Gil said. Sara smiled at him, "You aren't sleepy are you?" "No," he said, "But it is later and you have a promise to keep." Sara smiled and took his hand, "I do, don't I."

Sara released a moan of approval as their tongues dances around each other. Gil pulled back breaking the kiss, only because of their need to catch a breath. Looking into Sara's dark eyes Gil whispered, "I love you." He leaned in once more starting for Sara's lips, but instead she devoured his neck, licking and biting down on the soft flesh enjoying the friction of his beard as it brushed against her soft skin.

Gil was totally lost in what she was doing to him, Sara's hand slipped between their bodies and was now touching his aching shaft, squeezing and stroking him through his pants; the restraint that they fought to retain all day was lost.

Clothing was quickly shed; their need for each other could not longer be contained. Their room was soon filled with the sounds of passion. Gil was between her legs, his lips, tongue and fingers bringing her to and over her much needed release.

Sara's body was still tingling with pleasure as Gil moved atop her and as he entered her he looked into her eyes. They were filled with unshed tears brought on by the pleasure he had given her.

He began thrusting gently into her, his mouth finding the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her hips moved with him, matching his rhythm with her own. As Sara reached her second climax Gil felt her shudder beneath him. Her inner walls clenched down on his manhood, he called her name as he released himself. They slept, wrapped in each others arms.

The Grissom family enjoyed their trip to the city, old friendships were renewed, doctors visits taken care of and the necessities of life purchased.

A week later Gil and Sara stood in the hall way of the school, Jimmy had not let go of Sara's hand the whole time. Each day for a week Sara would walk Jimmy to his room, his teacher said it was time for him to start walking by himself. "Maybe he is not ready yet," Sara whispered to Gil. Gil smiled, "He'll be fine." Sara bent down and kissed him, Jimmy looked so scared in his new school clothing and his denim backpack.

Amy reached up and kissed her mother, then smiling she took her brothers hand. "You're gonna have fun," Amy said as they walked hand in hand down the hall towards Jimmy's classroom.


End file.
